The Forgotten Prophecy of Terra and Gaia
by Dragon'sRevoltion
Summary: When Zidane was rescued from the Lifa tree with horrific injuries, just who is this guy who appeared before him? And why is Mikoto acting so strange? What has it got to do with this Forgotten Prophecy? R&R!
1. Prologue

A Final Fantasy 9 Fanfic

The Forever Prophecy

Default Chapter- Prologue

As Zidane ran towards the Lifa Tree, unknown to anyone, a lone figure watched and observed. Clad in armor that was not of this world and with an aura of supreme malice about him, he watched as our blond hero ran towards his wayward 'brother'. All that was said was a single word. "Pitiful." With that single word, the cloaked figure vanished with a swirl of his cloak- the only evidence of his presence was a small cloud of dust that slowly settled down, 'till even that was gone.

Whilst this was going on, our most mysterious genome, Mikoto was sitting. Whilst this may seem normal, if one were to look closely they would notice that fact that her eyebrows were furrowed, as if in extreme concentration. What this could be for, that person would never know.

On the airship leaving the scene, our princess is crying, asking why Zidane had to leave and try to save the man who had tried to kill them all. All around her were the other World Heroes, wondering, hoping that the energetic thief will come safely home for Alexandria, no; their lives won't be the same without him.

With our blonde thief, who found his brother, and crushed by the roots of the Lifa tree. Only one person notices this – Our mysterious genome, sitting in the clearing has suddenly snapped her head upwards, her eyes flying open, blonde hair falling over her now open eyes once more. Just one word is said, with the weight of worlds behind it, sadness of great magnitude evident in her voice. "Zidane......"

A/N - This is just a prologue, as the name suggegsts, but with my exams a week away, time is very short. study study and more study is my timetable at the moment.


	2. Waking Up, Hidden Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own FF9.... or any other great games like it. If I did I'd be playing the remake on my PS3.....

Speech Types

"Speaking"

_Spell!_

_**Scene Break/Place**_

Story Start

As I opened my eyes, I was in a white space. Strange, the last thing I remember is the Lifa tree's roots crashing down upon me, and pain - Indescribable, obliterating pain, then darkness. Now I wake up here... wherever here is. Well I know for sure it isn't the Lifa Tree, so first of all I have to figure out how to get out of here. After sitting up, I could hear a voice. It was very faint, but seemed to be getting stronger. "Zidane.... Zidane, wake up. Please......" I could hear. That voice.... it's so familiar, but who is it? A kind of apprehension filled me. That's Mikoto! She must have found me inside the Lifa Tree and bought me back to the Black Mage village. "At least I'm safe for the time being. I have to figure out how to get out of here though..." I spoke aloud, voicing my thoughts. Time seemed to have no meaning in this place, so I sat, and waited. Just as that small sliver of doubt had made itself know in my mind, that I may never get out, a man suddenly appeared. Clad in sparse leather armour that seemed to shift with his thoughts, he held an aura of power about him, yet at the same time it gave a feeling of being at peace; no weapon I could see, but he could probably use magic, although he seemed to look straight through me, not at me, as if I had something inside of me that was worth studying. Needless to say, that started to freak me out.

Since he seemed so peaceful, I decided to see just who he was. "Who are you?" I called, not really expecting an answer, so I was surprised when he spoke back, in a voice that spoke of tragedies long past. "I have no name. If you must call me something, call me Blade." I wasn't quite sure how to react to this, so I just waited for him to continue. He nodded at me, and then continued. "You are Zidane Alexander Tribal, correct?" "Yes." I replied. Inwardly I winced at that middle name. How did he figure that out? The two people that know are Mikoto and Dagger.

Blade continued on "You are also one of Garlands.... creations." He spat. I noticed the emphasis on the word Garland. "I am not mad at you; I just detested that warped old man. In fact, I congratulate you. Not many would have been able to take on the Necron Lord, second in the chain of death - below only the God of death himself. That is no small feat, you should be proud. But now, you are probably asking, why is this guy here? You will now get an answer." Taking a slight pause he seemed to gather his thought before he continued. "You may not know it, but a prophecy that was lost long ago has recently come into play. I don't know the full prophecy, only two important parts. How it came in to play I can only guess, just let us hope that I am wrong with this particular guess. Anyway, the two lines I know are:

_The wielder of Ultima, Power unknown_

_The lost summoner, Destiny revealed _

That is all that I know. But there is one thing that I am sure of. You are the 'Wielder of Ultima' mentioned in the first line. But with the stunt you pulled off in the Lifa Tree, you are barely alive. Although I can fix this, it has a few.... consequences. Some of which you may not like." He stopped then, looking at me, trying to see how well I'd taken it. I was just sitting there, jaw on the floor, Disbelief written across my whole face.

I replied with "Uhhh let me get this straight. You think a prophecy, lost a long time ago has been started, or whatever, and I'm stuck in the middle of it, and to top it all off, I'm dead?" I just stared at him, tail twitching, as if to say 'What a nutcase'. He stared right back, and said "Well, yes, although you are not dead yet. More like a state of limbo. But if you stay here you will die." Well damn I thought. This sucks. "I heard my sister just before you came, what does that mean?" His entire demeanour changed, from friendly and informative to guarded and deadly serious. "Just who is your sister?" he demanded, all trace of friendliness gone from his voice. "Mikoto. The last of the Three Angels of Death, as we were called." I answered, still put off by his sudden change. As soon as that name had left my mouth, he stopped where he stood, stock still. Not even breathing. "Did you just say Mikoto?" he asked, his voice hinting at disbelief. "Yep! That's my sister. Well, I only just found that out....." all I heard in reply was a quiet "Shit." I was puzzled, what was so bad about hearing my sister asking me to wake up. "Wha..." I started, but was cut off by Blade.

"We don't have any time! I'll tell you right now, what happens if I get you out of here. You will have wings, probably pure white, and your trance form will change. That is all I know for sure, but there are a few other minor things that could happen. Take it or leave it, decide now! We have to leave; your sister is in danger!" he basically yelled at me. I needed only to think about it for half a second before I decided. "I'll take it. Just get me out of here." I said, sure of my decision. "This is going to hurt, a lot. When you wake up, get your sister to cast 'Flarestar' up into the sky, and I will find you."

As he finished speaking he began to chant, softly at first, then growing louder and louder as he continued until there was a deep thrumming that hung in the air. Suddenly a sphere of glowing silver strands surrounded me, soon joined by a pure white and surprisingly, a blood red set. When the strands stopped moving after forming a perfect sphere around me, they dived inwards, towards me, sinking into my body wherever they touched. Whenever one touched and sunk in, it felt as if my entire body had been impaled upon white hot knives. I was vaguely aware that I was screaming. After the last on sunk in, the darkness that had been growing at the edge of my vision consumed me.

When I next awoke, there was no white space around me. With a groan I sat up, opening my eyes for a look around. With another groan, I shut them again, everything was so bright, and I couldn't see anything. Opening them once, more, I blinked a few times, and took another look around. I was in a small wooden cottage, looking much like the ones at the Black Mage village, but slightly different. Deciding to test out whether or not I could move, I shifted slightly in the bed. Surprisingly, no pain, but I did feel something on my back. Deciding to sit up, I took it slowly, and levered myself into position. Just as I swung my legs over the side of the bed, I heard a door open, then close. Hoping it was who I think it is, I called out. "Mikoto! Is that you?" all I heard in reply was a gasp, something breaking and running feet. Suddenly the door to my room burst open, and there stood Mikoto. Looking like she had seen a ghost.

"Uh, Hi Mikoto, thanks for looking after me, for however long I've been here." I said sheepishly, I don't really know my sister that well, besides that she was the last 'Angel of Death' that Garland 'created'. She just looked at me, violet eyes seeming to stare straight into my soul. "Zidane. Alexander. Tribal. What were you thinking?" she screeched. My entire brain just shut down at that moment. Mikoto, mysterious genome, void of emotion is Angry; no furious at me. Impossible. "You!" she continued, as she advanced towards me "Are without a doubt the most stupid, ignorant and idiotic person I have ever met! What in the world possessed you to run into the Lifa Tree, just when it was about to collapse? Did you want to die? And to top it all off, I have to come and save you. So much for the older brother looking out for his younger sister tradition! Just what have you got to say for yourself!?" Just then, I remembered what Blade had said 'Your sister is in danger!' so I replied, "Where have you put my real sister, because you are not her." Mikoto, if that is really her name replied, "What do you mean, I am your sister." With a resounding air of superiority, the complete opposite of the Mikoto I know, who was softly spoken, and quiet, enjoying the silence that New Brahn Bal had offered.

"If you really are my sister, what did you talk to me about in New Brahn Bal?" this was a private conversation between my sister and I, with my origins being revealed. "I didn't talk to you in new Brahn Bal Zidane, what are you talking about" she relied, uncertainty evident in her voice. I knew that she wasn't my sister now, and thankfully I had paid attention to that particular event in my life. "Liar! Where is my sister? Drop the illusion, or whatever you have around you, and tell me where she is." I was angry, and could feel my trance building. Why or how it was building I have no idea. Whoever it was snarled, and replied "I don't know where your sister is, I only found you when I came here. This will not be last time we meet. Mark my words, boy!" with that, I caught a glimpse of armour like I had never seen, and a hateful glare of pure malice. With a swirl he simply disappeared.

I shuddered, hoping that if I have to ever meet him again, I won't be as injured as I am now. But first thing was first, I need to get that guy, Blade here. Then find my sister. While I don't have injuries, I'm still weak from my recovery, if you could call it that. Anyways I know that my sister has always had an aptitude for magic, much like Kuja. If I can just find a book that details Flarestar, or Flare at the least and cast it, I can get Blade to come here.

After a few hours of slow, painful searching I found it - an old dusty tome which detailed both Flare and Flarestar as well as, thankfully, just how to cast them. Another hour and I decided that I had enough knowledge that I could at least manage to cast Flare, although it wouldn't be anything near what the spell could usually do. Slowly limping outside, I stood in a clearing not far from the house. Holding a hand up towards the sky, in order to direct the spell. Gathering my thoughts I called, _Flare!_ As loud my voice would handle. Feeling the rush of magic leave me, I looked up to see a very large flare hanging in the sky, directly above me. After several seconds the darkness once again eating at the edges of my vision overtook me, and I passed out.

When I came to, I was once again in the bed this whole ordeal started in. Except that there was one major difference - I could hear a steady, deep breathing that wasn't my own. Sitting up, groaning once more, I looked over to the bed that was opposite mine and started. Mikoto was asleep in that bed, but there were small signs of a small fight had taken place with her – there was a cut on her running down the side of her face. Carefully sitting up and getting dressed I slowly walked out of the room, ensuring that Mikoto was comfortable first.

When I got to the question, I saw at least one person I believed that I could count on, Blade. He looked up, and nodded a greeting. Sitting down opposite him I asked "What happened to my Sister?" was the first thing that came to mind. "She was attacked by one the few remaining mist monsters" Blade replied. "Although I must say she handled herself very well. She can use those daggers of yours with same skill you do. She escaped with only that cut along her jaw." Well, I was surprised. At least I know she is alright. "Now next question." I went on, "What was with the freaky guy that tried to impersonate my sister?" Blade just looked at me, as if to say, go on. "When I found out he wasn't Mikoto he took off. He was wearing strange looking armour, and oozed malice and hate." At that last bit of info Blade froze, just like when he had heard my sister was Mikoto.

He simply asked "Are you sure?" "Yes I am sure, and he said it won't be the last time you see me boy. What an ass." I grumbled that last part. Blade just slumped down in his chair, and looked like he had just been told his mother died. "That man is known to me as Alchanphel. He is powerful, insanely powerful, and completely, utterly insane. He cares for nothing - only fighting and destruction." He paused for few seconds, breathing deeply "He is the man I had hoped wouldn't be here. I can only ever fight him to a draw. We are both equals, our limits reached; we cannot improve our skills anymore." I just took the news calmly; I was used to the insane ways of Blade by now, or the strange happening of his life. Behind me all I heard was a sudden call of _Stop!_ And Blade was frozen in place.

Whirling around, I saw Mikoto, dressed in her normal clothes, hand outstretched towards Blade. "Mikoto! You're awake!" I called out, dashing over and enveloping her in a hug. She just stood there, not reacting. "Uhh, Mikoto, can you release Blade over there, I don't he likes your Stop spell that much." I asked as I stepped away from her. "You can trust him. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be alive." Conceding defeat, Mikoto muttered the counter-spell under her breath and stood, waiting for Blade to explain just what he was doing here. I sighed; this was going to take a long time.

_**A few hours later**_

As we all sat around the table, we discussed the plans we had. I for one wanted to go Alexandria in a week, it was Dagger's birthday and I am sure she misses me as much as I miss her. Mikoto was being her usual self, but I couldn't help but think that she was hiding something from me. I'll have to ask her later. After we finished up, Mikoto offered to create a portal to Alexandria; to be sure we can get there on time. I had contacted the Tantalus brothers myself, using a similar method. The agreed that I would get a Main part in the play at Garnet's 17th birthday celebration. That was where I was going to spring my surprise, if all goes well. It was late at night after we had worked out all the kinks in the plans, and I was ready for bed. Just as sleep began to claim me, I remembered the size of that Flare, spell. Why was it so large?

_**The Next Day**_

Stumbling out of bed, I walked straight into Mikoto, who had also just gotten up. "Sorry!" I blurted out, an automatic response. After that I asked "Are you alright Sis? You have been acting different from when you were in New Brahn Bal." I was sure she was hiding something from me, but I didn't want to pressure her into anything.

She looked at me with her violet eyes, and hesitated for just a second before beginning, "I... I am afraid. This world is very different to Terra. Everything moves, even the air around us. I am not used to it. Although, here at least, I can be myself, and not hide behind that mask that I was forced to wear around Garland." I just stared at her, like she had just told me the sky was falling. Disbelieving. "But also, you are the only tie I have to this world. When I was meditating in the same clearing you shot a Flare spell up from, I saw you crushed by the Lifa Tree. I never want to be alone again Zidane. Can you understand how hard it is to be all alone? On Terra I knew at least, that you and Kuja were alive, that was the only thing that kept Garland from... experimenting." With that last sentence Mikoto broke down, sobbing. I quickly pulled her into a hug, which this time she returned, seeking comfort in the one tie she has to this strange new world.

And that is a wrap! I think a 3000 word chapter is pretty good for my first attempt at a Fanfic?


End file.
